Chains Saga
by Dax Jackson
Summary: A new warrior joins the RWBY team at Beacon. Enter the Mercenary!


I jump through the already-broken window, chasing after my target. It's fast, agile, and scared. I'm excited, ruthless, and determined. I can tell that this is gonna be a long night. I chase it over the city rooftops, gaining gradually. I bring my weapons out, two short swords. The black and red chains circle my forearms, like they have since I was born. I jump to a higher place, following my target. A monster, most people should call it. I only have one word for it, "Prey". Some sort of beowulf who hunts humans in this city. I slam the hilts of my swords together, activating the impossibly complex mechanisms inside. A press of another button sends it into another mode. One blade splits in half, the other rounds out, becoming the butt of my rifle. I don't need a sight, my accuracy has always been perfect. I shoulder my weapon, slowing my breathing and steadying my aim. One shot in the head is all it takes for the monster to die. The corpse will eventually dissolve into darkness, but not until I take what I want. Whenever I kill one of these beowulves, I always take their razor-sharp claws to make throwing knives. I hide those knives in my hooded leather jacket and jump back to the street. I'm walking past a Dust shop when I see a girl with a scythe throw some guy out the window. Fighting monsters for the past year, I'm not surprised easily. This, however, completely throws me off. I see her fighting a group of criminals, and that helps me. I'm going to help her, then I'll ask what the hell this is all about. I won't need my swords for this. I run and slide under one of the criminals, jumping up to kick the guy back down. One of them swings some sort of ultra-baseball bat towards me, but I duck under the swing. I uppercut this asshole into a few of his friends. The girl, whoever she is, fights the Signal way. She looks familiar, maybe this girl was a classmate. It's been so long, and I don't talk to my classmates anymore. "Do I know you from somewhere?", she asks me, not realizing that one of the criminals was aiming a gun to her. I use one of my new claw-knives to knock the gun out of his hands. Only one left, the leader is some asshole with orange hair and a white coat. The girl chases after him, so I follow. He turns a corner into a dark alley. A dropship rises from the shadows, ready to take off. The girl is obviously after him, and she's really cute. I do what any guy would've done. I wrap my arm around her waist and use one of my swords as a grappling hook to the roof. She screams, but I just laugh. Once we land on the roof, her scythe is being used like a gun. She's definitely from Signal. I see a woman in the dropship holding something. It takes a few seconds for me to realize it, but before I can do anything, another woman steps in front of us. She deflects the streams of fire arcing toward us with some sort of ice magic. Then the blonde woman protecting us sends volley after volley of icicles, forcing the dropship to make a swift retreat. I look at the girl I helped, with her black hair and grey eyes, like mine. My hair is grey, though. The woman who saved us watches the dropship fly away, a grave expression on her face. The girl gasps, looking right at me. "I remember you! You're Casey, right?", she says, a bright expression on her face. I shake my head. "I go by Chains, now. You have to call me Chains, Ruby Rose.", I say. "How did you know my name?", she asks, extremely interested. "You were the only one at Signal who could ever keep up with me." , I say, sounding only slightly arrogant. She seems very happy that I said that. Her face lights up, but then she looks puzzled. "Wait a second, why are you called Chains now?", she asks, peering up at my face. I don't remember her being this cute. "My weapons, in case you haven't noticed.", I say, showing her the chains on my arms. She holds my hands in her small ones, running them over the chains I hid during my time in Signal. The woman who saved us is talking with someone on her cell phone, discussing what to do with the two teenagers she just saved. I was expelled from Signal last a year ago, and I've been hunting monsters on my own ever since. The woman gets off the phone and comes to us. "You kids are coming with me. I'm taking you to see a very important person who wants to ask you a few questions.", she says, regarding me coldly. Just me. Ruby is excited, but I'm feeling a little apprehensive. I've never had good relations with authority, and authority doesn't really like me either. Little did I know, that night would be the beginning of the strangest years of my teenage life. My real name is Casey Alister, but people call me Chains.


End file.
